Deliciosa Confusão
by Gabione
Summary: Após se distanciarem por conta de um caso que trouxe desavenças, Castle e Beckett não viam a hora de fazerem as pazes.


**Essas personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, são da ABC e do tio Andrew Marlowe.**

Gostaria de agradecer à Elaine que betou a fic e teve paciência comigo... xD

Não escrevo nada há vários anos e essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Castle, estou tensa... rsrs  
>Espero que gostem e comentem!<p>

Sinopse:

Após se distanciarem por conta de um caso que trouxe desavenças, Castle e Beckett não viam a hora de fazerem as pazes.

* * *

><p>Suspirou ao se dar conta de que suas mãos estavam no volante e os pés posicionados como se fosse dar partida no carro. A ansiedade em lidar com a situação a deixava ansiosa assim.<br>Parou por um momento, relaxou o corpo e encostou a cabeça no banco. Precisava respirar, estava exausta e sabia que ele também não estaria no melhor dos humores.

Muitas coisas aconteceram nas últimas semanas.

A investigação complicou quando identificaram que havia relação com contrabando de drogas. Os criminosos eram bastante organizados e o chefe estava "invisível". Envolveram a "narcóticos" e isso normalmente gerava algum estresse.

Eram duas vítimas:  
>A primeira, uma florista de 22 anos, e o segundo, um químico renomado na meia idade.<br>Conseguir relacionar os crimes e associá-los a uma quadrilha não tinha sido uma tarefa simples.  
>Os assassinatos haviam sido executados com <em>"modus operandi"<em> diferentes e as vítimas aparentemente não tinham qualquer ligação.

Após dias de investigação, descobriram que a quadrilha tentou contratar um químico para elaborar um composto que possibilitasse o contrabando de drogas como se fossem medicamentos legais.

Quando o químico recusou, os bandidos o ameaçaram dizendo que matariam sua filha única e até então desconhecida, a florista.  
>Ao descobrir que a garota era efetivamente sua filha, ele decidiu aceitar a proposta, para ganhar tempo e manter a garota segura.<p>

O químico tentou alertar a florista pedindo que fosse para um local seguro, mas ela não deu atenção, ressentida pelo fato dele nunca ter aparecido.

Quando a quadrilha descobriu o que ele pretendia fazer, decidiu eliminar os dois, a garota foi torturada na frente do pai até ser morta e em seguida o mataram.  
>Deixaram os corpos em lugares distantes e foi difícil relacionar os assassinatos.<p>

Depois de várias conversas com o pessoal da narcóticos, efetivamente entraram no caso e chegaram a uma provável quadrilha e ao provável chefe do esquema.

O suspeito era presidente de uma empresa da área de tecnologia que estava se consolidando no mercado.

Mark Miller saiu na revista Forbes como o milionário do ano. Genial e realizador de grandes eventos, desde feiras tecnológicas até festas memoráveis, também era conhecido por ser mulherengo e, nesse caso, Kate sabia que teria que se aproximar do suspeito para atraí-lo e então conseguir tirar alguma coisa.  
>Desde que o nome de Miller surgiu, Castle apostou que era ele.<p>

Castle e Beckett conseguiram acesso a uma das festas promovidas por Miller. Kate conseguiu facilmente se aproximar do suspeito, porém as coisas saíram do controle quando ele a agarrou e, antes que pudesse se desvencilhar, Castle reagiu deferindo-lhe um golpe. Seus capangas o atacaram em resposta, por sorte Esposito e Ryan estavam de retaguarda e interferiram quando levaram Castle e Beckett para um beco ao lado da casa noturna. A surra seria o menor dos problemas.  
>O criminoso reconheceu Castle, e então descobriu que tratava-se de Beckett, a detetive musa da última série de livros do autor e estava disposto a eliminá-los.<p>

Após perderem a vantagem de ter Beckett próxima de Miller e com Castle mais ciumento do que o normal, as investigações complicaram e sem muitas opções, a capitã afastou o escritor da investigação o deixando mais injuriado ainda.

Kate finalmente havia encerrado o caso, prendido o assassino e concluído a papelada. Castle acertou o culpado no início e ela estava ansiosa para dizer isso a ele e talvez deixá-lo mais animado.

Desde que entrou em sua vida há mais de sete anos era estranho quando ficavam algum tempo separados, principalmente após o casamento.

Castle trazia algo como uma tranquilidade e uma inquietação ao mesmo tempo. Um paradoxo de sentimentos e sensações e, nesse momento, ela sentia falta de todas essas coisas! Das teorias absurdas, dos momentos irritantes, das histórias que completavam juntos e resolviam um caso, de como ele a fazia rir.  
>Ah, era tão natural sorrir com ele por perto... Quase como um vício, em algum momento provavelmente esse frenesi passaria e ficaria mais <em>"comum"<em>, mas agora era assim.

Ainda sozinha no carro ela sorriu: A quem queria enganar? Nunca foi comum, mesmo quando "odiava" tê-lo por perto! Sentia falta de ter com quem brigar ou implicar.

Aceitar que o amava e que o queria ao seu lado por toda a vida era... libertador... e absurdo, apenas algumas semanas ficaram distantes e sentia sua falta como fossem meses.

Não sentia falta da companhia dele apenas como parceiro de trabalho. Precisava sentir seu cheiro, seus toques, seus beijos.  
>Já era hora de encontrá-lo de uma vez.<p>

Castle havia adormecido em sua poltrona jogando vídeo game. Delicadamente, Kate tirou o controle de suas mãos e colocou sobre a mesinha de centro. Seu rosto estava marcado.  
>Ele tentava esperá-la, mas sempre acabava dormindo antes que chegasse! Após ser afastado do caso, decidiu dedicar-se a divulgação do seu último livro e estava exausto.<p>

Subiu as escadas sem fazer barulho, tomou um banho e vestiu uma lingerie preta que era a favorita dele.

Ao voltar, viu que havia acordado e estava jogando Xbox. Aproximou-se lentamente e cobriu seus olhos.  
>- Quem me interrompe? Algum assassino a sangue frio? Ou só um jogador traiçoeiro tentando me fazer perder essa partida?<br>Ela revirou os olhos, deu um beijo em seu rosto e o abraçou por trás:  
>- Também senti sua falta, amor!<br>- Não posso me distrair ou vou acabar perdendo. - ele tentava parecer indiferente.  
>- Você perdeu essa partida há algum tempo! – acariciou o rosto dele onde tinha a marca do controle e foi a vez dele de sorrir.<p>

Castle desligou o vídeo game e a puxou para que sentasse em seu colo.

- Resolveu o caso? – Questionou acariciando o rosto dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos curtindo a maneira carinhosa que ele a tratava. - Já posso ter minha esposa e parceira de volta? – seguro-a pelo queixo e tocou de leve seus lábios, e então, o toque não era mais terno. Ele afastou o robe e pode ver que Kate vestia a lingerie que ele conhecia tão bem, acariciou o ombro dela, roçando o nariz por seu pescoço para sentir aquele cheiro de cerejas que sempre o inebriava.  
>- Sim! Terminei a papelada hoje, você estava certo desde o início, é o Miller. – respondeu dando livre acesso de seu pescoço ao escritor, mas a resposta fez com que ele se afastasse e retrucasse como uma criança emburrada.<br>- Ele deve ter adorado ser algemado por você.  
>- Não seja bobo! Além do mais, essa tarefa foi do Espo. – retrucou dando-lhe uma mordida provocante na orelha arrancando um gemido de Castle.<br>- Humpf! Espero que fique preso por anos!  
>- Ele vai!<p>

Rick não relaxava e Kate o encarou com certa preocupação, apesar da atitude um tanto quanto imatura do marido, entendia seu desconforto. Acariciou o cabelo dele e beijou sua testa. Era tão reconfortante estar ali com aquele homem incrível.

Há menos de dez minutos estava bravo, pensando em tudo o que queria falar, como odiava ficar de fora!

Que passou os últimos dias preocupado, sem saber que tipo de perigo Kate corria. Ela era uma detetive treinada e competente, mais do que isso, a melhor entre todas, mas tinha a sensação de que podia protegê-la, ainda que fosse colaborando para solucionar mais rápido alguma investigação ou coisa assim.  
>Ele já havia a visto fingir interesse por homens em outras ocasiões para resolver crimes, só que agora era diferente.<p>

Antes apenas acompanhava sua musa, mas agora era a sua mulher, amante, parceira e amiga, Castle ficou mais possessivo do que gostaria e por isso, não pode se conter.

Para piorar, ela saía cedo e chegava tarde todos os dias, com isso, mal se viam. Há semanas não tinham qualquer intimidade.

Ele estava bravo! Sim, estava! Mas era impressionante o poder dela sobre ele. Todas as coisas o fascinavam: seus olhos, perfume, pele, boca, sorriso, toques, expressões e o quanto ela demonstrava se importar com tudo o que dizia respeito aos dois.

A raiva e o ciúme foram para algum lugar distante, um mundo que não lhes pertenciam mais, e tudo o que queria agora era estar com ali, beijá-la, tocá-la e sentir que era dele, só dele.

Ainda que o silêncio entre eles não fosse constrangedor ou trouxesse algo ruim, mas fosse sim um sinal de intimidade e cumplicidade, era estranho vê-lo como se estivesse perdido em seus pensamentos por tanto tempo.

- Vamos para o quarto? – convidou-o maliciosamente roubando um beijo rápido.  
>- Não funciona assim!<br>- Não? – ela começou a beijar o canto de sua boca e então passou por sua bochecha em direção ao pescoço.  
>- Não! Não me agrade fazendo... isso. – tentou se concentrar no que dizia. – Ou dizendo que acertei o assassino, porque não será o bastante.<br>- Hmmmm... Estou aqui pensando no quê pode ser o bastante, porque quero muito te agradar.

Lentamente ela abriu o primeiro botão da camisa dele, desenhando uma trilha com os dedos para o segundo. Kate fazia a tarefa de modo peculiar, como se cada toque fosse premeditado. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver que ele tentava manter a seriedade diante a "árdua" tarefa que estava empenhando e decidiu intensificar a provocação.

Era difícil manter o controle, Castle sentia o toque sutil de seus dedos, e em seguida, a língua quente de Kate passeando por sua pele, sugando por onde passava, antes de beijá-lo de novo.  
>Esse era o processo, botão por botão.<p>

- Isso é golpe baixo! – ele havia retirado por completo o robe e fazia movimentos circulares pelas suas costas.  
>- Eu sou baixa!<br>- Definitivamente isso você não é! – respondeu a apertando contra o seu corpo.  
>- Então sou uma má pessoa!<br>- Tem sido uma má esposa.

Afastou-se irritada. Com a mesma intensidade que fazia com que tivesse aquela sensação de plenitude e paz, Castle a tirava do eixo e a deixava com vontade de mandá-lo para o inferno. Ele podia ser extremamente irritante, infantil e mimado quando queria.

Apesar da saudades, estava exausta, podia trocar uma noite de amor, sexo ou o que fosse, facilmente por uma boa noite de sono se ele continuasse com este comportamento.  
>- O que quer dizer com isso, Castle?<br>Vendo que tinha mexido com a sua boa vontade, decidiu mudar o tom para que tivessem uma noite agradável.

- Estou dizendo que estou com saudades, ando muito abandonado e tenho provas. – após um beijo rápido, a puxou pela mão em direção à cozinha.  
>- Tem o que?<br>- Prova 1: Aqui está o café da manhã que te fiz hoje! _Latte_ com panquecas e elas estavam felizes mais cedo!  
>- Você guardou isso? – Perguntou exasperada.<br>- Eram provas! Agora já podem ir para o lixo! – Torceu o nariz, eliminando a comida. – Aliás, pedi comida chinesa para jantarmos. Prova 2: Meu Xbox está em modo de espera e sabe por quê?  
>- Porque você acredita que ainda não saiu da adolescência? – Questionou irônica erguendo a sobrancelha fazendo com que fechasse a cara por um instante.<br>- Não! É porque você não tem estado em casa. Quase nunca nos vemos! Precisei me distrair com alguma coisa. – concluiu frustrado.  
>- Você fala como se não jogasse quando eu estou em casa! – ela ergueu a sobrancelha ao falar isso, aquela conversa poderia virar uma briga e não era o que queria, então respirou fundo e continuou. – Rick, você estava divulgando seu livro e essa é a minha profissão, sabe que quase nunca tem um horário certo! Esse caso ficou complexo! – respirou profundamente. – Aliás, precisamos falar sobre o que aconteceu. – entrelaçou as mãos as dele e prosseguiu – Você sabe que em alguns casos a forma de conseguir algumas informações dos suspeitos é me tornando interessante para eles.<p>

- Se tornar interessante... Você está falando sério? Fala como se precisasse fazer qualquer coisa para ser mais interessante para um homem do que já é! – reclamou. – Kate, você é absurdamente atraente sem fazer qualquer esforço, e eu sei bem o que acontece quando você se esforça para se tornar mais interessante para alguém. Não é qualquer homem que espera por quatro anos como eu!  
>- Está sugerindo que passei quatro anos tentando ser interessante para você? – ainda que não desse o braço a torcer, ele acreditava nisso com a mesma convicção que ela. E bem, ainda que não aceitasse o interesse sexual ou amoroso antes, os jogos lógicos deles sempre a envolveram absurdamente e, com isso, ela sabia que se fazia interessante para ele.<br>- Achei que tivesse admitido isso já, amor, mas não vamos mudar de assunto! O efeito pode ser devastador, pode ser até perigoso, sabia?

Beckett não tinha muita certeza do quanto devia se preocupar com o rumo da conversa, ele estava sério, mas seu olhar tinha algo de travesso.

E esse era o louco relacionamento deles, não dava para saber exatamente quando começavam ou terminavam uma briga, ou mesmo se estavam efetivamente brigando.

No meio de alguma discussão simplesmente riam da coisa toda ou simplesmente já estavam resolvendo tudo de outra forma.  
>- Perigoso? – questionou com um sorriso, mordendo o lábio.<p>

Ok, ele desistia! Estava absolutamente enciumado, mas sua força de vontade para ser difícil havia chegado ao fim.  
>Puxou-a com certa força pela cintura e a ouviu gemer baixinho. Adorava suas reações.<br>Segurou seu cabelo com base na nuca, foi até o seu ouvido e sussurrou:  
>- Pode fazer um homem perder a cabeça e não medir as consequências.<p>

Segurou-a pelo rosto para que se encarassem novamente. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma intensa, o azul que às vezes era tão límpido, parecia ter escurecido e suas pupilas estavam dilatada. Ela sabia exatamente o que isso queria dizer e provavelmente estava da mesma forma.

Tentou beijá-lo, mas a segurou e ficou roçando seus lábios aos dela enquanto falava:  
>- E nem sempre você pode controlar o efeito que causa.<p>

Kate ficou ofegante. Castle quase sempre a fazia sorrir e relaxar, mas também a deixava desorientada quando queria, ele podia ser extremamente dominador e de certa forma isso a estimulava.  
>- Estou gostando das consequências agora.<br>- Sei que está! – Ele mordeu o lábio dela em resposta, sem desviar o olhar. – Sou irresistível, mas os outros não são como eu. E além disso, podem te fazer algum mal.  
>Ele seguia roçando seus lábios, beijando-a por vezes, sem aprofundar o beijo.<br>- Não me trate como criança, além do mais, se... sei me defender, não esqueça. – concluiu num sussurro. – Eu sei que não em outro como você.

Castle sorriu com comentário e seguiu com os lábios pelo seu pescoço, clavícula até chegar ao seu colo.  
>Livrou-se com habilidade do sutiã, e então as suas mãos seguiam com sofreguidão pelo corpo de sua <em>esposa<em>. Enquanto a mantinha próxima acariciando a extensão de suas costas, com a outra mão acariciava o seio que não estava ocupado por sua boca.

Sentiu-a estremecer em seus braços, amava quando ficava entregue assim. A beijou com todo o desejo que brotava de seu ser, até que a sentou na bancada da cozinha.  
>- Rick! – exclamou surpresa arrancando um sorriso dele.<p>

Além da lingerie, vestia uma cinta liga com detalhes em rosa.  
>Acariciou a extensão de sua perna até o quadril. Castle admirava o corpo escultural de Kate enquanto a tocava. Com a boca soltou o que prendia a calcinha à meia calça da perna direita. As mãos desenrolavam a meia calça para retirá-la, e também seguia o mesmo caminho com a boca, entre beijos e chupões. Fez o mesmo com a perna esquerda.<p>

Subiu beijando sua barriga, seios até chegar a sua boca. Enquanto beijavam-se, ele afastou a calcinha e a provocou com os dedos por alguns momentos antes de introduzi-los, arrancando novos gemidos.  
>Ela arqueou o corpo com as mãos para trás para ter apoio, ele aproveitou para ir com a língua ao seu centro, sem deixar de estimulá-la com os dedos.<br>Não demorou muito para que ela chegasse ao êxtase, e quando aconteceu, Rick buscou sua boca e perderam-se em um beijo longo.

A cada momento ficava mais ardente, a camisa dele estava no chão e ela vestia apenas a calcinha.

- Alguém pode chegar! – Avaliou com dificuldade, deslizando da bancada.

Castle subiu com as mãos por suas pernas, prensou-a contra a bancada e a encaixou em sua cintura. O novo gemido de Kate soou quase como uma lamentação, queria senti-lo por inteiro. A vontade de tomá-la ali mesmo era enorme, mas ela tinha razão, a sala não era o melhor lugar, Martha ou Alexis podiam aparecer a qualquer momento e já tinham corrido risco demais.

Ao chegarem ao quarto, ele a deitou na cama pairando sobre ela e beijando seu ombro.

- Nunca imaginei que sentiria tanto ciúmes.  
>- Esquece isso, Rick! Só quero você!<br>- Senti sua falta, Kate!  
>O contato e os beijos eram a cada minuto melhores e mais febris. Com agilidade livrou-se da calcinha que ela vestia.<br>Sentia-a arranhar suas costas e apertá-lo em suas pernas. Era como se pequenos choques elétricos tomassem seu corpo.

Kate precisava de mais. Em um movimento rápido, ficou sobre ele e, deslizando sensualmente por seu corpo, retirou o resto da roupa que vestia.

Beijou o escritor com desejo, antes de encaixar-se em seu membro fazendo com que os dois gemessem com o contato. Lentamente começou a movimentar-se sobre ele aumentando gradativamente o ritmo. Ele a segurava pelos quadris, acompanhando seu ritmo.  
>Não demoraram muito para chegarem clímax.<p>

Como se estivessem conectados e, pouco tempo após terminarem, sentiam a necessidade de estar um no outro de novo e de novo.  
>Estava amanhecendo quando deitou no peito dele.<p>

Castle acariciava seu cabelo e ambos respiravam com certa tranquilidade.  
>- Ainda bem que terminei tudo ontem e consegui o dia de folga. Imagine a minha cara ao chegar à delegacia depois de uma noite dessas.<br>- Meu amor, desde que ficamos juntos, suas caras ao chegar à delegacia entregam as nossas eletrizantes noites de sexo! – ambos riram.  
>- Você é um convencido! – ela passava a ponta dos dedos pelo peito dele. – Gostaria de ficar aqui por muito tempo, mas preciso de um banho.<br>- Eu também. – falou apertando a bunda dela e olhando-a com malicia.  
>- Jura? – questionou um pouco receosa.<br>Fez cara de travesso e mexeu as sobrancelhas, sorriu e falou sinceramente:  
>- Não, estou exausto amor. Só o banho mesmo!<br>Ela suspirou aliviada. Kate apoiou os cotovelos na cama para conseguir olhar para ele.  
>- Estou cansada e morrendo de fome. Nem me deixou jantar ontem!<br>- Eu? – Castle tentou parecer ultrajado com a pergunta e cruzou as mãos o peito. – Tinha um jantar especial esperando, mas você me atacou de forma impiedosa quando chegou!  
>- Quer registrar alguma ocorrência? – Kate apertou os olhos na pergunta, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso malicioso.<br>- Não, porém mais tarde vou algemá-la por fazer essas coisas, e então estaremos resolvidos, mas antes disso, podemos tomar banho, comer alguma coisa, então dormir e recomeçar tudo de novo. O que acha?  
>- Perfeito!<br>- Amo nossos dias de felicidade caseira.  
>- Amo o fato dos meus dias serem nossos de qualquer forma.<br>Ele sorriu e a beijou ternamente.  
>- Quando a conheci até sabia que a pose de durona era farsa, mas não podia imaginar que fosse essa mulher tão doce. – Kate corou.<br>- Me pergunto se vai se cansar disso e sentir falta da detetive durona...  
>- Tenho as duas! Não consigo imaginar como me cansar de você. – Ele pegou a mão dela e deu um beijo doce.<br>- Mesmo se eu deixar de ser um mistério para você?  
>- Conhecer você cada melhor tem sido um delicioso mistério que desejo viver por muito tempo.<br>- Você sempre sabe o que dizer. Queria ser boa com as palavras assim. – sorriu um pouco encabulada.  
>- Oras, me deixe com alguma vantagem, não é justo ser boa com tudo.<br>- Com isso só pode estar dizendo que me ama. – Kate beijou o peito dele e repousou novamente a cabeça por ali.  
>- Sempre, senhora Castle! Cada dia ao seu lado faz com que me sinta o homem mais feliz do mundo.<br>Achava engraçado quando a chamavam assim. Manteve o Beckett para detetive, mas fora da delegacia, era afinal, a senhora Castle.  
>- Também amo você, Castle!<br>- Bem, vamos para o banho, antes que eu desista e recomece tudo!  
>- Rick, precisamos pegar nossas coisas na sala e arrumar a bancada.<br>Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Será que a minha mãe e a Alexis chegaram e notaram alguma coisa?  
>- Tem roupa minha jogada pela sala e pela cozinha, amor.<br>Ele fez uma careta e ambos colocaram seus roupões para arrumar a bagunça da noite anterior.

Naquele dia, tomaram o café, comeram as panquecas felizes e nenhum assassinato tiraria a felicidade que sentiam por estarem juntos.


End file.
